


An Adventurer's Journal

by AlexaLily



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: First Person, Journal, logbook
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-27 14:02:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19014361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexaLily/pseuds/AlexaLily
Summary: Journal entries from a young Miqo'te adventurer who is new to the world of Eorzea. Follow her on her journey full of new friends, perilous danger, and grand adventures.





	An Adventurer's Journal

Greetings Eorzea! Or, at least, greetings to this little journal of mine. Mom and Pop gave me this journal when they saw me off and told me that I'd regret not writing about all the grand adventures that they're convinced I'm going to get up to. It's not that I think they're wrong, it's just that... come on, little old me, the cutest Miqo'te from a place you've never heard of? Doing anything important in the world? Don't be silly. I'll be happy to get out there and help some people, I'm not planning on saving all of Eorzea or anything.

I suppose before I get to my journey so far, I should introduce myself to any readers who may not already know me. I'm Alexa Lily, a Miqo'te who, as of today, calls New Gridania home. My family comes from the Keeper of the Moon clan and Menphina is my Guardian. My hair is red, my eyes are green, my tail is fluffy, and I'm incredibly adorable. 

I just arrived in New Gridania today and Mother Miounne was the first person I met. I think she’s more than earned the title ‘Mother’ because she takes care of everyone in town, not just the new arrivals like me. She introduced me to Brother E-Sumi-Yan, the head of the Conjurer's Guild, and told me that I'd be learning quite a lot from him and she wasn’t wrong. I sat in on my first lecture with him today and feel like I’ve already learned so much. When I left home I already had some basic conjuration abilities but with what he’s taught me it all makes _sense_ now. It isn’t just being able to do things, it’s being able to understand them now. 

So far I know how to heal people and how to hit people with rocks (magic rocks, not regular ones). I can imagine the rock thing will come in handy but I prefer the healing a whole lot more. It feels good being able to help people so directly. Helping people in that "well I beat up some bandits that were being mean" kind of way feels nice too but healing wounds and curing people feels so much more directly helpful and fulfilling to me.

I also met a girl named Sylphie today. She's another student of Brother E-Sumi-Yan here at the Conjurer's guild. He's worried about her and even after just meeting her once I’m worried too. She wants to help people, which is good, but she’s going about it all wrong. Some day it'll come back to bite her. She's young still (younger than me at least… not that I'm old, because I'm not!) so hopefully Brother E-Sumi-Yan will be able to convince her to take her conjuration studies more seriously.

Since it's only my first day here I decided to take it easy a bit. I wandered around town and talked to some of the people here - everyone is so nice! For now I'm staying in a room in the inn. It's small but it's cozy and has everything I need. Tomorrow I'll truly begin my life as an adventurer!

**Author's Note:**

> I've started playing FFXIV recently and felt inspired to make my character into a bit more of a character, so I'm trying out a bit of a different style of fic. I'll probably keep chapters relatively short and will (hopefully) be able to update them somewhat frequently. Thank you for reading and let me know what you think! ♥


End file.
